Through its extramural and intramural research programs, NIDA has implemented a comprehensive program to combat the illicit or nonmedical use and abuse of drugs. This includes studies on the causes and consequences, the prevention and treatment, and the biological, social, behavioral, and neuroscientific bases of drug abuse and addiction. NIDA recognizes the major role that physicians play in the lives of their patients and in 2009 will launch NIDAMED, an initiative specifically targeted to physicians, and those training to be physicians, with educational materials, tools and resources in order to increase the number of physicians that screen, provide brief interventions, and refer to treatment persons struggling with, or at-risk for, drug abuse and/or addiction.